


Wasted Breath

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [18]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bones, Sweets/(Bones), "Again I Go Unnoticed" (Dashboard Confessional)</p><p>Yes, I listened to the song, I promised to do it if I was going to write a song-inspired prompt…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Breath

Sweets is sitting, his knees tucked under his chin, and he hasn't moved since Booth set eyes on him. Booth closes his eyes and exhales, the smell of sickness seeping into the chemical cleaners of a hospital. For the rest of his life, he knows it'll be the smell he'll think of when he thinks what he might – may still – have lost. Bones.

Booth wants to ask Sweets a lot of things; how did it happen? What were you doing –talking about – that would have had her be so distracted?

Bones was driving, that's all they had said. Booth wants to blame Sweets, hate him for screwing up his life – loath him for maybe killing Bones all on his own when Booth has worked hard to keep his partner alive and breathing even after the things – people, criminals – they go after.

Booth takes a breath, and says nothing.


End file.
